1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle which includes a battery and a cooling fan for cooling the battery.
2. Description of Background Art
Various proposals have been made for a structure for cooling a battery in a saddle type vehicle such as a motorcycle. One saddle type vehicle, an electric vehicle, is available wherein a battery box for accommodating a battery therein is provided with a tubular introduction port for introducing external air therethrough and a discharge port for discharging the external air after cooling the battery therethrough. In addition, a cooling fan is provided in the tubular introduction port. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1992-24185.
However, if the cooling fan is provided in an introduction path interconnecting the introduction port and the discharge port, then the cooling fan and a motor provided for the cooling fan disturb a flow of cooling air. Further, the structure wherein the cooling fan is provided in the introduction path is complicated in configuration and is liable to give rise to complication of mounting and dismounting works and an increase with respect to the number of parts.